Pawn Mates Queen
by ShounenSuki
Summary: An Omi x Kaoru lemon I wrote for my sister.


A loud slap resounded through the halls of Bell Liberty School. A slap followed immediately by the sound of lithe feet trying their best to stomp off angrily. Soon after, this sound was replaced by the bang of the door to the school's Treasury Room.

"I cannot believe his nerve! How dare he?!" Kaoru's normally serene face was puffy and red with anger, giving a somewhat childish charm to his beautiful visage. Omi paid no heed to Kaoru's outburst, but simply stood up and started making tea. "He went too far this time! He actually tried to kiss me! In public!! Can you believe it?" Omi smiled and put an elegant teacup on Kaoru's desk. Kaoru stared at the cup for a moment, before turning back to Omi. "Are you even listening? You cannot solve everything by making me a cup of tea Omi! Hey, Omi! Shichijō Omi!!"

Omi had returned to what he was doing before Kaoru entered. That is, hack the school's newsletter system to send badly photoshopped images of Nakajima Hideaki dressed in a Hello Kitty-themed gothic lolita outfit to all students and teachers. He knew better than to interrupt Kaoru during one of his rants.  
Also, he liked seeing him angry.

"Omi, don't ignore me or I'll have to do something drastic!"  
Kaoru often made threats like these, mostly because Omi often made him angry on purpose. Omi knew better than to let Kaoru actually act on one of those threats, though. Kaoru was usually calm, cool, and collected, not to mention smart, but drastic meant _drastic_.  
"Did Niwa-san tease you again Kaoru?"  
"Would I get this upset over a mere teasing?"  
"Drink your tea, it will help you calm down"  
"What kind is it? It smells sweet... did you put sugar in it again? You know I don't—"  
"It's chamomile. It will help you calm down."  
"You know chamomile makes me drowsy!"  
"I do, don't I?"  
Kaoru sighed, but sat down and drank the tea. He relaxed and a subtle smile appeared on his face. "This still doesn't make me any less angry, you know. Tetsuya went too far this time."  
"Do you want me to hack the school's computer and make him fail this grade?"  
"So I'll be stuck with him for another year? I don't think so."  
"All right, but I must say I find it interesting how still haven't told him to simply leave you alone."  
Kaoru gave Omi a cold glare over his teacup. "What are you implying?"  
"Ah, nothing! I was just saying—"  
"You've said quite enough Shichijō Omi."  
"I'm sorry Kaoru"  
"Don't lie. Just help me figure out what to do. I cannot just leave it at this."

Omi turned off his laptop and moved next to Kaoru. "So the Queen wants to 'mate' the King, hm?"  
"I hope for sake of continued ability to procreate that that was a chess reference..."  
Omi swallowed and smiled nervously. "What else would it be?"  
"A-ny-way. What should I do? You're the revenge expert here"  
"You actually want to take revenge on Niwa-san? That's rare..."  
"He needs to learn his place and you know it." Kaoru tried to speak as matter-of-factly as he could, but Omi could detect the subtle tremble in the other boy's voice. He couldn't tell whether it was from anger or fear, or worse, excitement. Sometimes Kaoru terrified him. "Well, there are many ways of taking revenge..."  
"Nothing that involves physical damage."  
"That narrows down our options a bit."  
"I trust your judgement on this, Omi."  
Omi grinned. Having Kaoru trust his judgement was like a drug to Omi. It was harder to obtain, though, and usually involved a lot more illicit actions. However, this revenge would probably involve little more than some humiliation and a bit of scaring, so it was unlikely he would have to be bailed out of jail again. "We could paint all of his clothes pink. That would be fun."  
"That sounds a bit childish and ordinary, don't you think? Like something that you'd see in one of those god-awful American comedies you like some much."  
"They aren't that bad!"  
"Yes they are now come up with something else."  
"Perhaps some reversed psychology would work?"  
Kaoru thought for a moment. "Tetsuya does seem like the type who would fall for that... What do you have in mind?"  
"Well, you could suddenly switch roles with him. Become the one chasing him, instead of him chasing you."  
"That sounds perfect Omi! You're the best." Kaoru hugged his friend tightly, until a terrible realisation hit him. The sudden change in demeanour didn't go unnoticed with Omi, who just barely managed to pull himself away from wallowing in Kaoru's embrace to ask what was wrong.  
"I just realised Omi... I never..."  
"You never what?"  
"I never... did... you know."  
"You never..." Suddenly Omi knew what Kaoru was talking about. "Oh! You never played the role of seme, did you?"  
Kaoru gave Omi a confused look. "_Seme_?"  
"You know, the attacker. The dominant party in a relationship."  
"I would rather you not use weird words like that, Omi."  
"I'm sorry, but it was what you meant, right?"  
Kaoru looked away in embarrassment. "Yes... It was..."  
"Well then, that is something that can be fixed easily!" Omi sounded oddly enthusiastic.  
"How?" Kaoru asked, now suspicious of Omi's far too cheerful reply.  
"We could try it out on me! A role play, if you will!"  
"You're going to bug me about this for the rest of my life if I don't say yes, aren't you?"  
"Yes. God yes. Definitely one hundred per cent."  
Kaoru sighed deeply. "All right then. Let's get this over with."

~~~~

"Did we have to go to your room? We could have done it in the Treasury Room."  
"I will not take the risk of having someone walk in on us Omi!"  
"The Treasury Room has a lock, you know."  
"Locking it would look suspicious!"  
"It's locked now..."  
"Don't talk back to me Omi!"  
"Sorry Kaoru. Shall we start?"  
"Yes, what do I do?"  
"Just try to seduce me."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Just do what Niwa-san always does to you."  
Kaoru thought for a moment and the leaned against the wall next to Omi. "Hey Tetsuya-chan. You look as beautiful as always."  
"Perhaps beautiful isn't the best word to describe Niwa-san"  
"Would handsome be better?"  
"Much better and put some physical contact into the mix"  
"All right..." Kaoru took his position again and trailed Omi's cheekbone with his finger. "Hey Tetsuya-chan. You look as handsome as always."  
Omi suppressed a laugh and did his best to play his part as Tetsuya. "Ka-kaoru-chan... What are you—"  
"We've played enough games, wouldn't you agree? It's time we get serious."  
"Kaoru-chan... You're not saying..."  
Kaoru leaned closer, almost touching Omi's cheek with his lips. His hand now playing with Omi's short hair. "What do you think, Tetsuya-chan?"  
"Kaoru, I—" As he spoke, Omi turned his head to face Kaoru, miscalculating the distance between them. For what seemed like an eternity, their lips touched each other. Then Kaoru jumped back in shock. "Omi!"  
"Kaoru, I didn't mean to—"  
"You kissed me!"  
"It was an accident!"  
"You stole my first kiss!"  
"I'm really sor— Your first kiss?"  
Kaoru glared at him. "Not. A. Word."  
"Were you saving it for Niwa-san?" Omi asked with a big grin.  
"I said 'not a word!' "  
"I stole your first kiss~ "  
"Don't sound so happy about that!"  
"Oh come one, it isn't that bad."  
"It's the idea that counts Omi!"  
"It could have been worse! It could have been Nakajima-san!"  
Kaoru shuddered at the thought. "All right, all right, let's just... not talk about this any more."  
"Now that I stole your first kiss, can I have another one? A good one this time?"  
Kaoru stared at Omi in disbelieve. Then he mustered all his sarcasm and put it in his reply. "Sure Omi, of course. What are you waiting for?"  
Omi kissed Kaoru full on the lips. Kaoru gasped in surprise, creating an opening that Omi's tongue gladly made use of, shocking Kaoru even more. He was completely incapable of forming any coherent thought, allowing his true nature and feelings to run free. Within a few moments, the two boys were embraced in a passionate kiss, filled with the emotions and feelings of an almost life-long, intimate friendship. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity and when they finally released each other, Kaoru was panting and blushing furiously.  
Omi looked as composed as ever, although the subtle tinge of pink on his cheeks betrayed his excitement. "Kaoru, that was—" His remark was cut short when he saw the look in Kaoru's eyes. It was as if the kiss had released a flood of feelings and cravings, urges and emotions that had until now been locked up safely behind Kaoru's self-restraint and contempt for all things uncivilised. However, now that they had been released, Kaoru had no choice but to give in to them. "Omi..." Kaoru panted slightly, a look of utter lust on his face, "I need you. Please..."

Omi couldn't resist such pleas. He probably couldn't have resisted Kaoru, even if he hadn't said a word. "Kaoru, I love you, but—"  
"Don't do this to me Omi, not now!"  
"But what about Tetsuya?"  
"Tetsuya is Tetsuya. My first time can only be with you. I love Tetsuya, but you are my Omi."  
"All right then." Omi smiled and stroked Kaoru's cheek, before coming closer and kissing him once again. This time, the kiss was far beyond accidental and the connection between the two far stronger than ever before. As they kissed, they undressed each other. When they were naked, they looked at each other with new eyes. They had seen each other naked a thousand times before, but this time it was different. Kaoru, being used to knowing exactly what he wants and getting it too, was the first to make a move. His nimble fingers explored every square centimetre of Omi's body, linger especially at those regions he had all but ignored so far. "When did you get this big Omi?"  
"A few minutes ago when we kissed."  
"That wasn't what I meant..."  
Omi kissed Kaoru's hair and grinned. "I know, but that's what you get for asking rhetorical questions." Omi gently pushed Kaoru on the bed and started exploring his body. He not only used his fingers, but made good use of his lips and tongue as well. It wasn't long before Kaoru was writhing and moaning and almost begging for more. He would have been begging, but a Queen simply does not beg.

Kaoru's member was standing proud and Omi wasted no time tasting its every centimetre. He sucked it and licked it as if it was a piece of the most delicate and most delicious candy in the world. Kaoru was moaning loudly, his fingers entangled in Omi's hair. Finally, just before Kaoru thought he would lose his mind, Omi stopped his teasing. "You... you must have done that before..." he panted, brushing a lock of hair from his face.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Only if I'm not in any way better."  
"That guy could never compare to you."  
Kaoru grinned slightly. "Good. Now go on."  
Omi got up and grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the dresser. "This should do just fine, methinks." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Don't act as if you didn't buy that particular brand of massage oil only because it can also be used as lubricant."  
"Was it that obvious?"  
"You're rather predictable Omi. You are also a pervert."  
Omi pretended to be hurt by Kaoru's sneer. "Kaoru, you're so cruel!"  
Kaoru just rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, or I'll show you how cruel I can be."

Omi didn't need to be told that twice. He quickly got back on the bed and gently urged Kaoru to lie on his stomach. He poured a generous amount of the pink, cherry blossom-scented oil in the hollow of his back. For a while, he gently massaged Kaoru, moving further and further down, until he was massaging the boy's perfectly-shaped behind. As a sign of encouragement, Kaoru moved against Omi's hands, giving Omi the courage to go all the way. With all the gentleness he had in him, Omi moved his fingers in between Kaoru's cheeks and carefully massaged his entrance. Ever so slowly, he pushed a finger in, eliciting soft whimpers from the boy. "Does it hurt Kaoru?"  
"I'm not that fragile Omi."  
"Just checking," Omi almost sang. He started moving his finger in and out and soon entered a second and then a third. By now, Kaoru was already moaning loudly, surrendering his body to Omi in a rare display of vulnerability. After a few minutes of fingering, Kaoru finally managed to gather his thoughts long enough to form a coherent sentence. "Omi, please… I'm ready."

Omi kissed Kaoru's butt and slowly pulled his fingers out. He poured some more oil on his own penis, making sure it was slick enough not to hurt Kaoru in any way. "I really love you Kaoru. I always have."  
"I know Omi. I have always loved you too."

Kaoru turned over on his back and allowed Omi to spreads his legs. "You do realise, of course, that if you hurt me, I'll have you killed in a most painful manner, right?"  
Omi grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kaoru." He carefully positioned, trembling slightly, and then slowly pushed himself inside of his friend. Both moaned in ecstasy as they were joined closer than ever before. Instinct took over, as their bodies started to move as one, both trying to feel as much pleasure as possible, while giving the other the same. It wasn't long before Omi started speeding up as he neared his climax. Noticing this, Kaoru took his own member in his hand, only for it to be quickly replaced by Omi's. "Omi, a-almost..."  
"Me too Kaoru!"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
With those words, both reached a mind-numbing orgasm that made it feel like their bodies merged into one. When they came to their senses again, they were both lying together, embracing each other and panting softly. Kaoru smiled at Omi and stroked his cheek. Omi smiled back. "I guess the Queen didn't mate the King today, hm?"  
Kaoru grinned. "It seems you broke the rules. The Pawn mated the Queen."  
Omi grinned back. "I like tha— Hey, wait a second!"


End file.
